


I Always Thought That There'd Be More Than Just Wishing My Life Away

by x103femke



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: In the search for her son Lucy did not only find him but also something way more terrifying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenbookwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbookwench/gifts).



James. James was her son. Not her’s, Sarah’s but she had been Sarah in a way. Lucy kept looking at the picture where James was standing behind his bike smiling with the widest smile. On the back of the picture an address was written. Garland had given her the picture, told her he found it in an old box in his cellar. He told her she should have it. So she searched the address book but not much later there was a knock on Garland’s office door and the door opened. She put the picture down and looked up.

“Lucy!” A tiny little boy with long black hair came running towards her.

“Hey Duke, how was school?” She sat down on the desk.

“Awesome, they showed us reptiles and snakes and they were huge!” Duke rambled showing their size with his arms. "We got to touch them and all."

“Good, shall I bring you home?”

“No I don’t like home,” Duke got his backpack of and fell down on the couch sulking, “my dad was mad again.”

“Why?” Lucy asked picking up his bag and placing it on the desk.

“He was mad I don’t know.” He threw his hands in the air.

“Would you like to go for an ice cream?”

“Yes!” He jumped up and ran to the door.

“Don’t go too fast Duke.” Lucy smiled at the little boy and followed him.

They reached the ice cream store within minutes and of course Duke choose the dark chocolate flavor. His favorite, they sat down on a bench that made you look over the quiet sea. They would always sit here when Duke's school would be out earlier then normal.

“What happened at home Duke?” Lucy looked at him.

“Well he had drunk again.” He said not looking up from his delicious ice cream.

“Did he hit you again?” She asked. Duke only rose his shoulders. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I know, I just don’t feel like it.”

“Okay.” Lucy said looking at the sea. "If anything happens Duke,-"

"I know I know." Duke looked at her, "it's not like that."

Not many days later a young tall handsome looking man knocked on the front door of Lucy’s small house near the woods. Garland had stayed over last night to keep her company in the search for her son. She had to find him, before it would be too late. Lucy had opened door and he was standing in front of her. Her son. He found her before she did. How had he known?

“Um,” he started, “I am looking for a Lucy Ripely?”

“That's me.” She said staring at him with disbelieve.

“I am you’re son.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days after James had arrived they found out why Sarah had “died” and it scared her. Of course, she would have to go into the barn lose everything she had built up in the short time she had been in Haven. She would have to leave Duke, the poor little boy, who’s dad was never home. And James who she had just met, her son. She started setting up thinks for Duke so he would be fine when she left. James would take Duke to his wife Arla and take care of him. Lucy taught him how to make sure Simon would not go after them. But after all, she would have to leave James alive, the only prove that she and Sarah had lived. What would the personality after her do. And would she ever figure out how to stop all this, and would she ever find the answers to her questions? Why she was here, what she has done to deserve this?

“Hey mom,” James kissed his mother on the cheek, "what are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really." Lucy smiled at him.

"Well you were really focused." James smiled back.

"Can't I have my thoughts?"

"Yes, of course," James sat in front of her." I was thinking about taking Duke on a swim this afternoon, would you like to come?"

"Yeah, sure he would love it." She smiled weakly.

"You sure you are okay?" James asked concerned after he saw her smile.

"Yes James, just a little tired don't worry."

"Have you been up all night again." He walked to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Kinda, I need to figure out how I can stay here, " James gave her the water," I don't want to go." She whispered.

"Hey I am not letting you go anywhere mom." James hugged her.

"I can't figure it out James, what if I am too late?" She said near tears.  
  
"You won't." He kissed the top of her head. "You won't, I'll help you, tell me what to do."

"I don't know, that is the problem, I don't know where to start, where I have to look, what to do, I just don't know." She said frustrated.

At the very moment Lucy had ended her sentence little Duke came running in.

"My dad is after me again!" He shouted and hid himself behind Lucy. Simon came running in and James stood in front of Lucy who was now hugging Duke.

"You!" Simon pointed at Lucy, "need to be dead"

"What? No!" James shouted. "Why, she hasn’t done anything to you, you have been bullying no abusing your own son, and now you tell the only person who cared for him to be dead?" He walked up to Simon.

"Pff, he has been nothing but trouble for me, I didn't even asked for him. Now step aside." Simon stared at him with death in his eyes.

"No." James said.

"Fine we'll do it my way."

"Duke run!" Lucy shouted and pushed him towards the backdoor.

Duke ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. He was going towards the woods.

"Don't you dare!" Simon tried to get past James but James stopped him.

"What do you want from him?" James shouted. "He hasn't done anything."

"Oh, I don't want him." When Lucy heard that she started running.

She ran in the other way Duke had gone, she knew there would be a gun in the little shed next to her house. She ran into it and immediately found the revolver. A moment later she heard James shout really loud and she saw through the door that Simon got Duke. Oh no the poor little boy she thought. She walked outside, pointing the gun at Simon.

"Step aside." She said cold hearted.

**Author's Note:**

> There is another story coming but I haven't perfected that one yet ;)


End file.
